Peace's of me
by whitneypaige
Summary: charlie sends bella to middlesex academy. on the run from her past will she fall for the cocky god of campus,edward. will edward fall for her lik every other guy? bella is hot with major isues edward is the #1 on camups. will eds bro change things? AH.
1. summery

**BELLA- **Isabella Marie Swan(16), Emmet McCarthy Swan(18) is her brother (BIG Bear). her adoptive parents are divorced, she lives with Renee in New York City. got mixed with the wrong crowed. has three tattoos, one on her lower back, another is on her left shoulder, and last but not least on the back o her neck. belly button parsing. 4persings on her right ear and 3on her left. long brown wavey hair with blond red and black natural streaks in it. 5"5". skinny to the extreme. athletic, coordinated, and HOT!!

when Bella was 6 years old, her father (Aro) was drunk and shot her and killed her mother (heather). heather died instantly and Aro was put n a Volture Prison. No one knows about her past no one but Emmett.

**Edward-** Edward Anthony Mason Cullen(17), Mary (Alice) Barnum Cullen(17), is his twin sister. Edward loves all kinds of music. he plays the piano, and guitar. owns more cds then a music store.Esme and carlisie are the parents . carlisie is a doctor and Esme is a say at home mom. Edward loves his friends and music and he is the school player. going out with varies girls. once he meats Bella, he falls in love and lust. but Bella calls him out . Edward is the Quarterback of Thunder Football

Edward is the hottest guy in school and he knows it. he has reddish bronze hair that is always in a uncontrollable mess but looks amazing. emerald green eyes. tall (6"1") strong muscular. ears perceed.

**Alice- **Mary 'Alice' Barnum Cullen, Edwards twin sister. he best friend is Rosalie Hale her boyfriend is Jasper Hale. shes a shopaholic, meets bella and they become best friends. Edward wont's info on Bella.

short inky black spiky hair, 4"11" emerald eyes. pretty.

**Emmett-** dating Rosalie, sister is Bella, Nick Name is brother bear. he is crazy funny an macho. a live free die hard. football-defender. jasper is his best man.

**Rosalie and Jasper- **(18) twins. blond hair blue eyes. jasper- feathered rose- long.

**Jessica, Lauren, Victoria, and Tanya-** the untouchables. aka the bitches

** Jason, Tyson, Ben, James, and Nathan- **Edwards friends and all on the football team.

**Tyler, Mike, Laurent, and Leo- **the crazy obsessive 2string football wannabes that are in love with Bella.

**Jake-** a guy who is hot and all over Bella.

**Aro-**bells biological father

**charlie- **Emmett and Bella's dad... they live with him

**Esme and Carlisle- **Edward and Alice's mom and dad.

**Renee-** Em ans Bella's abusive mom.

* * *

when Bella finely has enough of her messed up mom she moves in with her Brother and Dad in St George UT.

when she gos to school all eyes are on her even a emerald green gaze.

she meats Alice and a friend ship starts to fly.

but what happens when Bella calls out Tanya and the Untouchables aren't so untouchable.

Edward has been Thur a lot lately and the status as the schools Player is saposta help him out a little bit.

all the girls wont him and the guys envy him, but what will happen when he sees an unknown face.

will he ever be more then the school's player or will his rain as the ruler be over soon.

* * *

sorry first fanfiction and im bad at summerys!!


	2. chapter 1

CHAPTER One

As I sat on the balcony all I could think about was why I was doing this. Why I was moving across the US continent. How much pain and suffering. Why didn't I do this sooner? Oh yeah I remember, it was because of Renée.

Renee has been my adoptive mother for the past seven years. She got married a year ago to the biggest jerk on the planet; well at least he is to me. I tried to worn her I told her "PHIL IS NOT A NICE GUY" but like always she didn't listen.

So here I am. I came up with my get away plan, 'parent free' I might add. I had my plan to get out of New York. My plan to leave the past behind me, and completely start over.

It's my last night in New York and like every teenager I have my priorities. Now what would I cheek of my list to priorities first? As I started to think about my cheek list I was rudely interrupted. Okay fine not rudely just interrupted.

"Bella, are you sure you wont to do this? Come on think about what your leaving behind. Your friends, Random, and what ever else you like to do with your time." Renee interrupted my train of thought.

"Renee I thought about it and I made my dictions. I'm going to California weather you like it or not so I sagest you stop trying to persuade me into staying in New York." I tock a deep breath and began again. "Mom I love you but its time for me to go and get my life back. I can't stay in New York forever. Sooner or later I was going to ditch this city, so don't blame Charlie. It was all my idea." I tried to explain to my mother of a little more then seven years.

"Yes, but Bella he went along with it so its his fault in the long run, Bella I just wont you to be able to do what you wont to do with out leaving everything behind."

" Mom I love you, but you got to let me go. I really wont this and you know I wont be staying with Charlie and Macy."

"What do you mean you won't be staying with Charlie?"

"I'm going to a boarding school, so that means dorm rooms mom. So technically ill be living closer to Charlie but we won't really be spending that much time with each other. And him being a movie producer means he's going to be really preoccupied, and don't even get me started on Macy."

"Is Macy really that bad?"

"Mom, she's 26 and she acts like she's my age."

"How did Charlie manage to marry a 26 year old?" My mom asked in shock.

"Mom he's a billionaire and a movie producer. If he wonted he could have had a movie starlet." I informed her.

"True, I can't believe he actually made it that far. When we whir married he was the assistants' suck up." She laughed out and I did as well.

"Bella, I love you. That's all that matters now. Tomorrow you're leaving and that's all I can say. I will always love you, no matter what." Then she hugged me. And left with out a word from me.

I went back to thinking. I had my list and I was all packed and ready to go. Tomorrow I leave at noon and I wont get there tell 5:15pm I would have a car waiting for me to take me to my dads mansion and then in two days latter I would go to school. I would go to the mall and by all new stuff. Get settled in my dorm, get along with my roommate, and don't ruin my life on the first day.

Wow, that's going to be hard.

So I broke out the sketchbook. I wasn't in the mode to hang around with my old friends and pretend that I would be seeing them in the future, because my goal would be to never come back. Yes, I love New York but its time for me to go.

* * * *

A few hours later I decided to go out on the town. I called a few friends and after changing my cloths I was of to the club. I was wearing tight light jeans and a clubbing top, dark red. Which went grate with my dark brown hair, which has blond and light brown streaks, completely natural.

I'm a heath freak so I have a grate body: a 6 pack, I can play almost every sport; a movie star tan, I'm comfortable in my skin. I've been in a few of my dads movies, my mom put me in almost every kind of dancing lessens thru out four of the seven years I've been with them, also I've bee in a few music videos. All in all I've been out there mainly because my movie producer dad.

A few minutes' latter pound on the front door stopped my train of thought. "Bella, Shay is here." And with that I ran down the stairs and dragged Shay back to Jays' Austin Martin.

"Hey Bella baby, where are we going the last night that your in town." Jay asked me as I pulled shay in the back seat in the Austin Martin.

"I think you know Jay. Where do we always go when I get to chose."?

"Alright Bella baby, but just because we love you." Jay smiled at me and then we where on our way to my favorite club in New York."

With in minutes we where at the club and parked in the VIP parking zone. Yes VIP.

"So Bella do you think you can get us in so we don't have to go thru the line?" Shay smiled at me.

"Shay you could get in without my help, you're a hot girl that could pass as someone over 22 if you wonted to. Your only problem is that you're not comfortable in your skin. Jay tell your sister that she's hot." I tried to pep talk Shay and give her a confidence boost.

"Shay, if you weren't my sister I would so hit on you. Come on sis you no your smoking." Jay also tried.

"Guys you can stop trying to get me to believe you. Because I already know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it." She paused to take a deep breath. "Now its Bella's last day, lets get this party started." She said as I pulled her in to the club. I walked right up to the bouncer and wissperd in his ear "do you wana' let me and my friends in now rather then latter." I use a sexy voice and the bouncer was hypmatized and let us in.

"Hey Bella Baby, I'm getting us some drinks. Ill is right back." Jay informed Shay and me.

"Alright we'll be on the dance floor." I told him where to find us then pulled Shay to the dance floor and started to dance. Right when we reached the middle of the dance floor the song changed: Low by Flo Rida.

We danced and grinded thru the whole song and Jay sat at the bar. When we made in back over to him he had Shays rum and coke and my tequila on the rocks.

"Bella how can you drink tequila strait up?" Shay asked a little amazed.

"How do we explain most of the things that Bella do. She's just that way. The wild side, the sweet innocent side, the hot sexy side and more of the above, all in all she's just amassing that way." Jay commented me.

"Oh Jay your amassing to. OH MY GOD I love this song." I looked in his eyes as the song changed to Low by Flo rider . "Jay come on, lets dance." I graved his arm and pulled him to the dance floor before I herd his answer. We started to grind ageist each other, my back ageist his chest. When I dropped low I turn around so our chests where together and moved my way back up him. We danced thru song after song and then made our way back over to the bar. Drank more. Danced more. A few guys graved my ass and Jay let his jealous side take over and punched one of them then pulled me into a dark corner and kissed me. Soon it turned into a major lip lock and then Jay fell over I helped him up and made are way over to shay.

We graved Shay from someone and pulled her out to the car. Shay was the designated driver since she only drank one rum and coke.

"Bella I cant believe you're not drunk. You drank strait up tequila and you are completely fine. Well almost. You and my brother did have a major make out section back at the club, but that was his fault. He is wasted." Shay complemented me again. I was in the back with Jay. Since he was drunk and incoherent.

"Thanks Shay so are you guys staying at my place tonight, or just dropping me off and you two going home." I asked.

"Is it ok for us to stay tonight, what time are you leaving?"

"My plane leaves at one-thirty. So it's fine."

"Ok I guess well stay and then leave in the morning. Where really going to miss you Bella." She put on a pout.

"Ill miss you too. You know you are my best friend in the inter world, and that's not going to change any time soon." I informed her and it was all-true.

We got to the house and woke up Jay to get him to the guestroom, when he hit the sheets he was out-ijiijoio- like-a-light. Shay and me went to my room, striped down to a tank top and under wear, and passed out on my bed. We talked until we fell asleep, which turned out to be not very long.


	3. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I woke up when the sun came shinning thru my window. I looked over at my alarm clock and apparently it was 9:30 am. I new that Shay woke up around 10:00 so she would be waking up soon. I got up out of bed and put on some pants so I could walk over to my bathroom. I made my way over to my dresser so I could grave the outfit i picked out for today.

I went to the bathroom and turned the shower on, striped down to my birthday suit, and go in the hot shower. I washed my hair. Washed my body, and shaved my legs.

I got out, dried off, and got dressed.

When I made my way out of the bathroom I saw Shay and Jay on my long leather couch in my room. Jay was the first to speck.

"Hey Bella baby, nice outfit." I said while his eyes raked over my body. I was wearing dark denim mine shorts, a low cut blood red tank top, and a vary low cut see thru white v-neck.

"Thanks Jay, how ya doin'?" I asked the guy with the major hangover.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. You have to get ready to go. Whether we like it or not you have to leave today. We'll miss you forever." Jay put a pout on.

"Jay ill miss you too. But sadly I have to finish getting ready." I gave him and shay a hug before they left and I went back to my bathroom to turn on the crimpier, flat iron, and curling iron. I straitened my hair completely, crimped some parts, and curled some too. My long chocolate brown hair with; caramel, and white chocolate streaks every wear. When I was done with my hair and wardrobe I went to make up. Eye liner, mascara, foundation, lip-gloss, you know not to much.

"Bella your plane leaves in three hours!" Phil my new step dad called to me when I was all ready.

"OKAY!" I yelled back. It was not secret how we felt about each other. He hated me and lets just say the felling was similar between us.

I would have to get to the airport early to get all my stuff cheeked in and ready. I would get on a plane to California and I wont be coming back. I packed my stuff in my bags and they where on there way to Charlie's my movie producer dad.

I was ready to go luggage in the Yukon and mom waiting to drop me off. I had my tickets and pass port in my Chanel bag and made my way down the stairs and to the passenger side. I waited to arrive to my destination.

"Bella ill miss you." My mom said as the airport came into view.

"Ill miss you to mom, I love you. But I got you go so bye." I gave her a hug and graved my bags out of the car and walked over to the luggage cheek in. I checked all my bags in except my purse. And went up to security. I went thru with out them having to use the wand on me and went in to the airport shops by gate 3. I had about one hour tell the plane boarded. I went to the closest Starbucks and waited in line to order.

"Hello what may I get you?"

"Chi Moceoto, venti."

"Okay that will be 4 dollars and 55 cents." I gave her the money and I got my drink. I went over to a table in the corner and sat in one of the three chairs. I got out a magazine. And drank my coffle.

"Excuse me." I looked up to see a guy in his early twenties.

"Yes."

"May i sit down." He asked.

"Sure sit down." He sat down in the chair acrosed form me.

"My name is Brandon. What's yours"

"Bella," we talked tell the intercom came on.

"ALL FIRST CLASS PASENGERS FOR FLIGHT non stop to California is now boarding."

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I got up and went over to gate 3.

I boarded my plane and went over to my seat in first class. Now all I have to do is sit and wait…


	4. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Hello the caption has put on the seatbelt sign. So buckle up we will be landing in a few minutes." A air stewardess said over the intercom.

It was a long plane ride, even though I got caught up on a lot of stuff and I got to ketch up on my music and sketching but still it was BORING. I buckled my seatbelt back up and gathered all of my things back into my bag. It was a few minutes before I felt the plane to go down. We landed a bit early so I hopefully had a few minutes to myself before I would go with Charlie or his assistant, it madders if he is busy.

"Thank you for traveling with American Airlines, we hope that you travel with us again on your next vacation or business travel. You can now grave your bags and exit the plane. You will fine your luggage in line 6." The intercom spoke again.

With that I swung my bag over my shoulder and waited for my turn to get off the plane. Went I was off to the luggage belt. I walked slowly down the escalator and over to grave my designer luggage. I was surprised to find Charlie standing right next to my bags. It was a actually awkward thing, I was almost never alone with him.

"Hey Bella, how are you kid?" he said pulling me into one of those awkward one armed hugs.

"I'm pretty good." I replied the best I could.

"That's good. I'm glad I get to spend the weekend with you before you go to school." He said as he pulled the luggage cart along as he talked. When we reached the car I realized that he got a new Escalade but the car that caught my attention was the car parked right next to it. It was a midnight black brand new Austin Martin Concur convertible. Charlie flowed my eyes and glanced at the car.

"I got you a present, a little something to make up for lost times." He said motioning to the car I've been gawking at. "Everything inside is yours to. A visa, sub woofer, everything." I was shocked; completely I have never in my life got anything like this.

"Oh my god, Charlie. Are you serious? Its my car!" I asked in a way. I gave him a really hug and walked over to the car. I was black leather seats with seat coolers. The coolest rims I have ever seen, I LOVED this CAR!!!

Charlie came over to the car put my bags in the back. Looked at me and started to talk again.

"Okay Bella, I trust you to be back at the house in the next three hours. That leaves you time to do what ever it is you wont to do. I love you, see you in a few." He kissed my cheek and went to his escalade.

I couldn't believe that he would leave me with the car and tell me to be home in the next three hours. I was stunned. I got in the car turned the keys and herd the soft purr of my new car and drove down to the main floor of the short-term parking. I got out and went down to closest beach. I loved to watch the waves collide with everything in its path, how the surfers would go inside and try not to wipe out, and how you could walk bare foot in the surf while the water flowed back and forth back out to sea.

As I washed the surf flow I saw people with surfboards coming toward in my direction. As they got closer I saw that one of them looked like someone I used to know. I just kept looking towards the horizon. Sixty seconds latter I herd someone call my name.

"BELLA!?" I looked toward the people coming at me. "OH MY GOD!" he said as he saw it was I and ran even faster toward me. I just turned my body in the direction of the running surfers. When he tackled me to the ground in a hug is when I realized who it was.

"JAKE, is that you." I looked at the guy on top of me.

"Yea, its me. Oh my god Bella what are you doing here? Last I heard you whir in New York." Jake was starting to get off me.

"Yea I'm visiting my dad then going to school in the next 2weeks." I explained as he helped me up.

We talked for a few hours ketchup on life, and other things.

When the sun started to set I decides it was time to go home. Not only that but it was inching closer to 8 o'clock.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

When I was pulling up to the Sawn mansion I saw a lot more cars them normal, but it was a Saturday. Charlie might have some film guys over. The only way to find out is to walk in.

So here I am walking into one of the many homes Charlie has lived in. there has to be more then 40 cars in the drive and more out on the main rode. I got out of my car, graved my Chanel purse, and 4inch black stilettos and walked bare foot into the giant grate doors.

I opened the door as quietly as I could and made my way toward the grate staircase. But sadly I was noticed. And the worse part of the whole thing was that I was in a dark red tank top, dark mine shorts, and barefoot. When every one around me was dress above casual, yes a black tie event.

"Isabella their you are." Charlie called out loudly and almost all eyes whir on me, and if it couldn't get any worse.

"here I am…"

"Well I wont to introduce you to some people but before we need to establish some things." He said in a tone that wasn't to sure about. I just told him to continue whale I walked back down the stairs.

"Okay, to start where whir you?"

"At the beech." I answered.

"why did it take you so long? If you where at the beech, most people don't sit on a sandy beech for hours."

"I was hanging out with some people."

"what friends, are they the ones who you got arrested with last time you whir here or the ones you had sex parties with wail growing up?

"god dad, your drunk."

"you didn't answer my question."

"I was hanging with Jake. You know the guy that was one of my only real friends since god knows when. And as for your question yes I did get arrested with him and yes I have had sex with him, anything else?"

"when did you lose your virginity?"

"I was never a virgin, don't you remember the only reasons why I ended up here. Why I ended up as Isabella Marie Swan." My tone cracking a little at the end. I just turned around and walked toward the stairs again.

"Bella, sorry, you know I didn't mean it. I was just expecting you earlier and you know I was just making sure where you whir." Charlie apologized.

"Its okay im going to go change and maybe comeback down a little later." And I just walked up the stairs to my room.

When I opened my room it was just how I left it last time. Black and Dark and baby blue walls one wall completely covered in a glass window and the one with the door shelves and shelves on CDs and books. My New York king style bed was covered in a variety of pillows. And my closet was huge.

I went to my bathroom to take a shower and get the sand off of my legs. The hot water rushing down my body felt so good. The sent of my strawberry shampoo felid the bathroom. I washed it all out and then went to the next step of washing your hair. Conditioner.

When I got out of the shower, I wrapped my self in a tallow and walked out to my closet.

I put on a black and red bra and panty set from Victoria Secret. Then I put on a tight red dress that went above my knees. Some people would call this dress sluttish because it is short. The v-neck was low cut and it was a dark red. I thought I looked hot in this dress. I went to do my hair next. I blow-dried then straitened it. Put in some root lifter and put my bangs to the side. Next step was make-up. Eyeliner, mascara, foundation, shadow, and lip gloss.

When I was all ready again I put on some heels and went down to get a drink. The party was still going and apparently I had to be introduced to everyone. Tonight is going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 5

ChApTeR FiVe

BPOV

When I got down stairs I went strait to the bar to get something to calm me down. Nothing to strong but just strong enough that I won't think about murdering someone in there sleep.

I was only a few feet away from the bar when I saw some teenage guys that looked about my age. When I spotted them all of them whir looking at me so I keep walking over to the bar. When I got there I didn't hesitated to go behind the bar because I new that i was underage and I didn't want to hear this lecture by some bartender.

I graved the tequila and a shaker; put in some gin, bacardy, and strait up tequila and mixed all together. Mr. Bartender was surprised that I new how to make this pacific drink. Yea it was a complicated drink that I learned how to make a long time ago.

When I move away from the bar I spotted the group of guys moved a little closer and I couldn't help but look at them, but when I herd my name being called a unforgettable voice I turned and walked away from the voice which was in the way of the group of guys. But the voice keeps calling my name.

When I was a few feet from the guys one of them turned in my direction and smiled at me. He was cutie blond longish hair that was wavy, tall, and muscular. He turned back to the guys and said something and all looked over at me and smiled. I would have smiled back but lucky for me the annoying voice that Mike had keep following me. Did you catch the sarcasm? Sadly Mike caught me before I could escape to my panic room.

"Bella baby, why did you keep walking away from me?" Mike asked. I hate when people call me that, the only one to get away with it is Jay.

"What are you talking about Mike? And don't call me that!" I was surprisingly pissed.

"Babe don't be that way, what about last time?" I looked at me like I was a piece of meat.

"I said don't call me that, Mike the last time I saw you I was fourteen, drunk, and honey it wasn't remembered so just forget about whatever happened. OKAY!"

"But you are incredible and if your any better then you whir then Oh MY GOD your going to be good in bed, or with you against the wall like last time." He had vary large grin one and his pants got tighter. I got a idea…

I smiled at him and put my lips to his ear and seductively said "Can you hold this for me." And put me martini glass in his hand and turned from his shocked expression and walked away in the direction for the group of stunned guys. When they realized that I was walking closer to them they all smiled before I walked passed them and 'accidentally' bumped in to one of them and said a simple "sorry" and continued walking over to the porch.

When I opened the big glass doors I could fell the light breeze and walked over to one of the convertible patio chairs. I wasn't alone for long. Only minutes latter the group of guys came out side.

"Hey what are you doing out here all alone?" one of the guys asked. He had dark brown-fathered hair. He was hot but the last guy that came out was the HOTTEST guy I have ever seen. He had bronze reddish brown hair. Tall, muscular, California tan, and sexy beyond belief in that tux.

"Trying to escape from Mike and I needed some air." I replied in my original voice.

"Well can we sit with you?" the blond from earlier asked. I though it would be a good idea to play with them A little.

"On one condition." Sexy voice back in action.

"What's the condition?" the major hot Greek god asked, His velvet voice seductive.

"We make this interesting." I got up walked over to them passed them bumping into the Greek god and saying "sorry" and walking to the outside patio stairs that lead to my room. When I was up about 14 stairs I looked over at them they all had shocked and confused expressions on.

"Are you coming or are you guys just going to stand there?" with my body bent over the real like that I was pretty sure you could see some MAJOR cleavage, but I was trying to tempt them.

They all looked at each other a started walking in the direction of the stairs I was currently on. As I waited three of the guys passed me but the unbelievable hot guy stopped right in front of me. He was taller then me so he looked down at me with those emerald eyes were so sexy.

"What are you up to?" he asked as are faces got closer.

"I don't know what your talking about?" I whispered into his ear and walked up the stairs with him behind me. I could tell he was watching me closely. We whir a few stairs away from my balcony when the guy behind me graved me by my waist and helped me over the ledge.

"Thanks." I told the guy. When we were all up on the huge balcony they all turned to me and smiled.

"So how do we make this interesting." The blond said.

"I told you I needed some air now instead of down in the main floor we're on my balcony." And then I started walked towards the big glass window with the door in it. I opened it and walked thru and left it open so they had the choice to come in. I walked over to the sound system and turned it on. Seconds latter disturbia by Rihanna came on. I turned around and saw all of the guys by the glass door.

"So nice room." A red head said.

"I know." I walked over to the bar and pulled out five shot glasses and tequila. With the tequila in hand I walked over to the glass door again and pushed my way thru to sit in one of the patio chairs. I put the glasses on the center table and looked at the guys and told them to sit-down. The hot guy sat right acrosed from me, blonde on his left, curly on his right, and the red head next to me.

"Okay so we're going to play a little game, the game is called get the hell out, and yes it's a drinking game." I looked around and one with the major concerned look on his face was red. "If you wont out then go now." No one moved. "The game is a mix between poker, Texas Holdem, and put'em up. No it's not a striping game it's a get the hell out game which means when you lose you leave. Slowly one by one will be back down stairs and only one will be left." I graved a deck of cards on the table and split the deck and did some tricks and dealed out the cards. "Now who's in and who's out."

The hot guy smiles and turned to the red head "Dillon you sure you can handle this. We know you're the only one in on the team that can't hold your alcohol and we know your not good at cards. Even if you wont to prove you can get with a girl like this, its not worth It." He looked at me and started talking again "she's one of the hottest girls on earth, yes, but you don't wont to burst in front of her, do you?" he looked at Dillon.

"Hey Baby," I turned to the red head. "Im sorry but I got to go. Edie is right I can't hold my booze and im bad at cards." He go up and headed down the stairs.

"one down two to go." I informed them and picked up him cards, I was amazed he had a full house. "he had a full house."

"I told you he couldn't play cards." They smiled and we started playing. Five shots latter curly was down and only had one more shot tell he was out Hotie smiled and raised the stacks and curly lost.

"Get the hell out curly." I told him and he got up and left you could tell he was pissed. "Two down one to go." And the green-eyed god smiled.

"Karson you sure you don't just wont to give up now, we both know that im going to win so just walk out now before you make a fool of your self." They both of them looked at me. The blond who I think is Karson looked depressed.

"What if you're the one to make a fool of your self Edward?" Karson said to Mr. Greek god.

"How long have you known me Karson?"

"Three years."

"And when was the last time I lost any card game."

"Two years ago."

"Okay so you dropping out."

"Dick, ill see you Monday." And then it was only he and I.

"And then there was one." I said and looked at him.

"So what now." He asked me.

"It's all up to you, the rules were clear the last one standing wins." I got up and walked to the glass door when I looked at him he was watching we.

"You coming or are you just going to sit there." He smiled and walked over to me. We were less then an inch away from each other when the mood changed. You could tell he wonted the same thing I did. But it was different; it was like he was trying to ask if it was ok. The look in his eyes was making me crazy.

"You have know idea how much I wont you right now." He said in a voice that made me go insane. The next thing I know we are in an intense make out section. He was one of the best kissers in the world and it was just getting better and better. His lips moved from mine and went down my neck. He picked me up and pushed me up against the wall. As he was kissing, sucking, and biting my neck and collarbone I thru my head back so he could get better access.

"Oh god!" he was obviously aroused; I could fell him as my legs we're around his waist.

Then someone knocked on the door. He just tightened his hold on me and pushed me more in to the wall. Biting and sucking so hard im pretty sure he was trying to leave a mark.

"ill get it, just make your self conferrable. Okay." I unwrapped my self from him and walked towards the door when I herd him behind me.

"I don't thinks so." He put his arms around my waist and pulled me in to his as he put his lips back to my neck.

"your not going any where. Your mine the rest of the night." He bit my ear and pined me to the wall again. The knocking stopped and he was at a full erection and I was pretty aroused too.

"take me over to the bed." I whispered in his ear. And his eyes went wide. He graved my legs that where around him and made his way towards the bed.

He laid me down and unbuttoned his shirt and got on top of me, back to the major make out. Only to turn into more!!!

#$%##%%#%POPTART#$%%#%%

AN: use your imagination cuz that's where this chapter ends.

Sorry.


	7. Sorry i ask your FORGIVENESS

**ello peples,**

**i kno i have't uploaded in like months **

**so im really sorry i was working on EDwards point of view but decided to just can it.**

**i promice ill update as soon as i can my life is pretty hected right now so**

**please forgive me?!**

**also ive had peple coment on my gramer, Yes i know i spell thing worng and no i dont have a beta.**

**i ll try to do better but forgive me, im not perfect, thats Stephenie Meyer's job.**

**if you have any ideas or questions please contact...**

thanx 4 the adds and veviews

luv ya

~MoNsTeR

~pop tart

~Whitney Paige Johnson


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter six

BPOV

'Alright maybe it was a bad idea to go straight to the bar' I thought as I was wakening up. When I my eyes opened I was in my room at my dad's house and I was kind of' cold. I felt a shiver go thru my body and I realized I was naked. I looked around my room.

I was alone which I was thankful for, but it would be nice to know what happened last night. I mean I have an idea but I don't know the details. I don't even remember who the guy was let alone if we used protection. I mean I am on the pill and all but still more information I would LOVE to know.

I wrapped a blanked around my body and slipped in to the bathroom. When I locked the door behind me I dropped the sheet to my feet and turned the shower on. Waited ten seconds and jumped in.

After I was all washed and squeaky clean I got out and dried off wrung out my hair and finally looked in the mirror. When I looked at my reflection I was stunned. I had marks all over my body starting at my neck to my belly button. Good thing I had a lot of foundation.

When my make up was done and I was all dressed I decided it was time to go down stairs. I was dressed in a pair of light wash tight jeans a black tank-top and a white and navy blue volcom jacket with a pair of black all stars.

Down stairs I found my dad Charlie, Macy his new wife, and Emmett. Emmett is my big brother bare and I missed him so much.

"Emmett oh my god I missed you!" we had our hugging moments and talked for a while. But sadly today was the day I head out for school. Emmett went to a private boarding school in Massachusetts in a freaking outrageous co-ed school which I so wont to go to.

But first on my sad list that my dad printed off for me was:

Desert Academy, Salt lake City, UT

Beehive academy, St George, UT

Crystal Springs, Diamond, UT

Whisper Creek, Diamond, UT

I've got one word for you SAVE-ME


	9. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter seven

BPOV

Alright, you remember that list I had? Well right now I've been back in town for like week and cant step feet on 3 of the 4 campuses ever again or ill get arrested by the campus popo. I think it's a new record. At this rate ill be on my way to Middlesex Academy all the way in Concord by next weekend.

I can't wait, I mean seriously all the people I've meet over the past week are ether prissy or trying to get in my pants. This is really disturbing considering all the students that are in this school are girls. Yep I'm sensing some serious sexually tension or lesbian action going on up in there. I mean yea sure I've been with girls before but that was for someone else not myself.

So right now I'm at Whisper creak and believe me the uniforms are like one of the school girl films from back in the day. I am now permanently scarred for life after seeing the site of Betsy Stephenson bending over to pick up the pencil she not saying she was fat I'm just saying the skirt was way too small for her and she needs to get new under wear I mean come on white cotton granny panties . One word, EWWW!!!

But there is some ups to this school like for instance all the guy teachers are like in love with me. And the one that's class I'm in at the moment is this really yummy 26 year old that just got this job because he was so freakin' cool. Okay so Mr. Mason was my art teacher and he was so beyond hot it was like there needed to be a new word in the dictionary just to describe him. Yes he is that yummy.

Art was always one of my best subjects and maybe I was showing off a little, but could you blame me. _Nope I think not. Suckers, I win you lose hahahaha. _Okay that was weird, ill just stop talking now so I can pay attention to the ART-GOD in front of me.

"…_It is set up as a final piece in a unit dealing  
with line, emotion, and depth. It requires a good bit of problem solving and creative thought, combined with a necessary grasp  
of basic visual technical skills. _

_Conditions _

_Since this is a lesson for an Art II class, or Advanced Art class, it requires the students to have a certain level of basic artistic  
experience. The lesson will be accompanied by slides of other works of art and a lecture/disscussion dealing with related  
images that successfully use line, emotion and depth.  
Along with the slides, I will give personal, in class demos on ways to use these techniques. _

_Some Suggested Materials _

_Sketch paper  
(Final Piece to be done on bristol board)  
Pencils (6H - 6B)  
Pen/Ink  
Charcoal  
Conte crayon  
Colored pencil (if the student chooses to work in color) _

_Objective _

_The students will compose and illustrate a scene in which a crowd of some kind, (people, animals, monsters, etc.), is reacting  
to some event happening out of the field of vision of the viewer. In other words, the event that the crowd is reacting to will not  
be shown. Viewers of the final pieces will then be asked to make guesses and observations as to what the crowd is reacting to. _

_Goals _

_This project is designed to have many goals. One of these goals is to develop the idea of emotional expressions in a work.  
The crowd is designed to represent all of the emotional possibilities, (anger, surprise, sadness, joy, etc.), that can be illustrated  
in a work of art. It teaches an important lesson about the power of images. The class will gain a better understanding of how  
to interpret works of art through their class critique. While making guesses about their peers' work, they will be reading into the  
piece being shown. On this level, "The Crowd" asks the student to participate in the art rather than simply viewing it.  
"The Crowd" also demands that the student go through a creative process of composing, cropping, editing, inventing and so  
forth, until they finally arrive at a composition that effectively answers the problem…"_ he looked up from the paper in front of him "any questions?"

"Who's lesson plans are you reading from?" I asked in a confident, yet seductive voice. He looked in the direction of the voice and realized it was me then smiled a breath taking smile.

"Well Bella to tell you the truth the lesson I just read was "'The Crowd' by Brian Caleb Dumm'" he continued to look at me, as if in amassment and I him, but more seductively. It worked! "Any more questions?" he waited for ten seconds and then said get to work. His eyes still on me mine still on him.

When cal was almost over he called the class back to order. "Alright class so you know how I am so I'm going to give you a week to complete this assignment. Okay, class dismissed…oh and Bella could you please stay after class for a minute I need to talk to you." Okay onward with whatever.

After everyone was out of the class room and the door was closed and locked, yes I said LOCKED. He looked over at me by his desk and started to walk towards me, GO MY FUCKING GOD!!! I thought as I saw the look in his eyes. As I saw the lust.

"Bella you have no idea what you do to me every time you walk into my classroom in that uniform of yours and then to top it off ask questions in that sweet voice of yours." He said in a husky voice.

"Mr. Mason whatever are you talking about?" playing the innocent card.

"Ms Swan I think it's a bad idea to play innocent I might just punish you." he was now right in front of me . I could fell his shallow on my neck and bare cleavage.

"Punish me all you want, Mr., Mason, I'll do whatever you want just don't send me to the Dean he creeps me out." Still acting innocent.

"oh Ms Sawn prepare to meet your maker."

* * *

okay yes it is a short chapter but hay more imagination wont do you wrong. you know im right so haha i win.

thank for the luv and reviews i really like the lime light, thh!!!

Luv Ya,

~MoNsTeR

~PoP TArt

~Whyti


	10. Chapter 8

Hey, so I got some questions over the past few days and here are the answers to them.

**Did that really happen with Mr. Mason**?

A:_ IF you're referring to Mr. Mason and Bella alone in a class room and maybe having sex in his class room, your find out below…_

**Is MR. Mason Edward.?**

_No, Mr. Mason is not Edward but he is Edward's brother._

**Is Mr. Mason a person who's going to in the story a lot?**

_In a way yes but no. _

**Is Bella really outgoing in this story? Is she a klutz?**

_Yes she is but she tries to change it, i say try becuse it dosn't work. klutzzilla is a nope too._

**All righty then there's your question and answers now here's the next chapter**_._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**BPOV**

Okay so maybe it was a bad idea to hook up with my teacher but in my defense he so wanted it. And I was kind of horny the first time so its not my fault the teacher liked me a little too much. Oh and let's not forget that it's his fault we got caught.

so, you want to hear some inside details about what went on with me and the teacher. okay i know you want it so here it goes.

well today is September 7, 2008 and I've been at Whisper Creak for a little over a month. i started hooking up with Mr. Mason on my fith day here so we've been together for like a month. we got really close. that was his fault, it was also his fault we got caught in the classroom having sex.

Yes I'm serious; Mr. hot-shot-Mason was too loud. Yes HE was too loud not ME! It's like he hasn't had sex in years. Now for a 26 year old that's just sad. Yea im not regretting it, it was some of the best ass I had in a long time but like the song goes 'you better shape up' I got to get it together before I arrive in Concord.

Yep, you heard it. I Isabella Marie Swan will be attending Middlesex Academy. But it was a new way to get expelled. It was also kind of sad that Mr. Mason got fired, but when another teacher ketch a teacher having sex with a student it's pretty serious. We're just lucky my dad didn't press charges. Now that would be bad.

So right now all my stuff in packed and in my car. And talking to the sexy teacher I got expelled for having sex with. Yep here comes the conversation.

"I'm sorry you go fired Mr. Mason." I apologized.

"No Need to apologize Bella, and call me Karson. I think calling me Mr. Mason would be a little weird, don't you think?" he smiled at me and opened the door to my car for me. "You better get going I don't want you in more trouble then you're already in."

"Okay Karson." I got in the car and looked at him, he was leaning into me.

"Kay Bella I hope to see you again soon, where are you going next?"

What about you?" I asked.

"I'm heading up that way to. My little brother goes to school up there and he offered to share him dorm room, plus I might get another gig as some sort of teacher. Who knows? But I hope to see you up there." He kissed me and looked in to my eyes, "oh and Bella I don't regret a single second of what we did together. Yes I know if your dad pressed charges id be going to prison but truthfully it was the best sex I've ever had. Bye Bella." He kissed me one more time and then went to his own packed car.

~hours later~

The drive home was long, believe me. And don't even get me started on the music they play on the radio. Like the song 'Disturbia by Rianna' I love the song but it's like always playing. The radio stations ruin the songs by playing them too much.

But right now I'm pulling up to the Swan Mansion and figuring out how I'm getting to Concord. I could drive? That would take forever. Um, I could always take a plane? That's probaly my best option. But what do I do about my car? I'll have to figure that one out.

Um, I wonder if my dad is mad. Well the only way to find out is to go in. here I go, walking in, opening the door. Okay so far so go-

"BELLA WHATS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU HAVING SEX WITH A GUY THAT IS NINE YEARS OLDER THEN YOU!!!" opps looks like he's mad. Here it goes, play the innocent card. Or just use the face; no one can resist the face.

"Daddy are you mad at me? Please don't be mad. I just got caught up in the moment and, and I'm So Sorry Daddy." I stated the water works yep by the time I was six I mastered it.

"Oh baby I'm not mad at you I'm just upset that you did it. I'm sorry for yelling at you, please forgive me?" yep works every time.

"Its okay daddy I'm just ready to go up to Middlesex with Emmett I think I need me Brother Bear." I wiped away the fake tears and sniffled.

"Okay we'll get you on the first flight out baby. And no worries about your car, I'll get someone to drive it down. It will take a few days but don't worry." He hugged me close and wiped away the rest of the tears and got on the phone.

"Thank you Daddy, I love you." And I walked up stairs. Easy I just got out of a major action with the face and the water works. I guess growing up in this family payed off a lot.

"Hey Bells your flight leaves in two hours, so we better get you down to the air port right now." Charlie called in to me

"Okay daddy, I'm coming."

And this is the start of a whole new chapter in my life, tomorrow I'll be in my new dorm room and with wonder if I should tell him?

* * *

**So did you like? **

**I know there short chapters but if I continued it would only get confusing.**

**I'll try harder with the spelling and I hope to get more reviews.**

**My new story is called LOSTandONtheRUN hope you like.**

**all in all ill hurry to get another chapter together. **

**but sence school is starting again i cant promise it will be right away.**

**Luv ya L8er,**

**~MoNsTeR**

**~PoP-TArT**

**~Whytni**


	11. Chapter 9

Hey another chapter coming your way hopes you're ready.

_**Q&A **_

_**Q : Is Bella going to ever meat Edward?**_

_**A: YES, just wait for it.**_

_**Q: Was the guy she hooked up with the first night Edward?**_

_**A: Again, YES! I know it's just a ka-wink-ie-dink really.**_

**Ok if you want to ask anything go ahead. I don't care whether or not you do but it will make me fell better inside knowing what you think, so any Comments, Tips, Questions, Exc. Please and thank you…**

**Back to the next chapter.**

Chapter Nine

BPOV

Okay so right now its 9 pm and I'm just getting off a plane to lock for my brother or maybe I will just have to get a cab, that shouldn't be too hard, right. Concord is a capital and all. Wait is Concord a small town. Do they have a mall? Wireless internet connection? Cell Service? OH MY GOD IM GOING TO DIE!!!

Calm down Bella it's just a panic attack, just calm down. Breathe in and out, In and out. Okay not working isn't breathing supposed to HELP. Well it's not **HELPING!** _Calm down take a pill everything will be alright._ Ok sometimes that little voice can be smart but very annoying. I got in my purse and got out the proscription drug for my panic attacks. I know pathetic. Oh well I need them if I want to stay sane.

Alright, I'm fine. I'm going to be okay. So now that I'm all put together let's get back to where we are in the story thingy, shall we.

Right now I'm waiting to get off this stupid plain and trying to find something to entertain me. God, who knew it was this hard to find something to do I mean come on, I'm a sixteen year old who is on a plain to Concord and I have nothing to do. This sucks. That's all I got to say. So I decided to open the brochure about this school I'm supposed to go to.

Middlesex academy

**The School: **

Acceptance Rate: 25%

Location: Concord, Massachusetts

Enrollment: 342

School Type: Coeducational, boarding school

Grades: 9-12

Church Affiliation: Non-denominational

Number of faculty: 65

Tuition: $42,820 for boarders, $34,250 for day students

Percentage of students receiving financial aid: 31%

Admissions Deadline: January 31 for boarders; January 15 for day students.

Middlesex School was founded in 1901 by Frederick Winsor, a Roxbury Latin School alumnus. Winsor's educational goal was "to find the promise in every student."

**A Brief History: **

Relatively young as New England schools go, Middlesex nonetheless has filled the past almost 110 years with some remarkable achievements. Frederick Winsor conceived of the school as being different from the usual religious schools of its day. The school was non-denominational and still is.

Grounds designed by Frederick Law Olmstead's sons, buildings by Peabody and Stearns and musicals by Gilbert and Sullivan certainly set the school off on a different path. The school has been coeducational since 1974.

**Academics: **

As is the case with top prep schools, Middlesex' teachers hold degrees in their primary subject. 70% have advanced degrees in their subject area. The school offers academic courses in 10 departments:

Art

Classical Languages

Computer Studies

English

Mathematics

Modern Languages

Music

Science

Social Sciences

Theater

Middlesex offers 25 AP courses.

**Facilities: **

Middlesex has come a long way from the simple choices of the past when boys played football and ice hockey in the fall and winter and baseball and crew in the spring. Over 24 varsity sports are now available. Middlesex is a member of the Independent School League.

Middlesex offers first rate facilities for the arts including a theater, music studios, art studios and more.

**Finances: **

Middlesex does not have the enormous endowment of Phillips Exeter, but then not many schools do. On the hand as the chart shows the school awards copious amounts of financial aid, $3.32 million to be precise, to students who meet its financial aid benchmarks.

**Matriculation: **

Middlesex for many years sent most of its graduates to Harvard. That has changed with graduates in recent years matriculating to universities and colleges just about everywhere.

**Commentary: I've missed **

Being less than 20 miles from Boston is certainly an attractive feature of Middlesex. Because the school is so selective you will want to be sure that your son or daughter is a good match for the school's requirements. The answer to the question "What are you looking for in an applicant?" reveals much: "This is a hard question. Middlesex enrolls a diverse group of students each year. However, we do expect all of our students to possess energy, curiosity, initiative and a desire to contribute to a vibrant reside.

"We will be landing in Concord, Massachusetts soon, so please put your seat belts on and papered for landing."

Only a little while longer, then I'll be off to a cab. And then see big brother bear. I've missed Emmett so much over the years of being away from him. I mean once I even cried. It was so sad.

I remember one time when I was twelve and Emmett called and told me he was going to come visit me, I was so excited. The next week he called again and said he couldn't make it. I was so depressed. I mean I actually locked myself in my room for hours and refused to come out. Thinking back to the past memories I realize it was pretty pathetic. But it's not like I can change the things I thought when I was a kid, right.

(WHYTI: I was about to just end this here but I knew it was way too short and most of it is stupid school facts so I thought I would finally let you get some Eddie, Yep you know what that means get ready for EPOV. I know you are like SOOOOOO excited right, cuz I know I am. And I apologize for anything you don't think the original Edward would do but this is my story and I get to do what I want with it so BITE ME)

~EPOV~

I was sitting in my dorm waiting for the call from my brother, yep Karson called me and asked for a place to stay, now I'm sitting waiting for a call so I know whether or not to come pick him up. Why did I agree to this? I mean I'm seventeen and my twenty-six year old bother is going to be crashing in my dorm.

The last time I heard from him about a month ago is had a job at Whisper Creak an all girl boarding school. He was in charge of the art department and sometimes music but that's all I know. Karson might be my brother but we're not really that close. I haven't even seen him in two years. We don't even have the same last name. We where both sent to deferent family's when are real parents died. I was sent with the Cullen's and he was sent with the Mason's we still got to gather and talked a lot but we whir never really that close, I love him and all and I'm going to be happy to see him, I just hope he doesn't bother me when I'm with my friends or family.

"Go on and slip me two Xanax Bars - I'm ready to git fool  
5th of crown to wash it down, I'm downtown snapping rolls  
Ain't no shame up in my game - in fact I'm mentally deranged  
Oxycontin in my system - man I'm feeling kinda strange  
Watch me choke about this dope - Blueberry from Texas  
You wanna git up in rotation that's too bad cause I'm stressing  
'Bout now its 1:30 am - 11 Percocets just entered me  
15 minutes from this second - I'll be crawling on my knees  
Laughing at the crowd of all the clowns that be surrounding me  
Take another loritab to calm me down and let me see  
Body be relaxed - muscles be loose, and you have stopped the pain  
No more bitching 'bout your day and work and driving in the rain  
Put up wit' the fussing and discussion - I plant in your brain  
Hypnotize ya minds, like all the rest but I come through the veins  
Take a chill pill to slow me down and git back in this game  
Gotta be up on ya P's and Q's to even feel it mane

Oxycotton - Xanax Bars - Percocet and Lortab  
Valiums - Morphine - patches - Exstacy - and it's all up for grab  
What you want - what you need - hit me up I got you mane  
What you want - what you need - hit me up I got you mane

Scarecrow, scarecrow whats that you popping?  
A powerful pill they call Oxy Contton  
But it's so tiny, that it got you dragging  
Haven't you heard big things come in small packages  
I prefer the orange's with the black O-C  
Take to and you cannot move up out ya seat  
Some people melt 'em down in a needle and shoot 'em up  
But I pop 'em with Seroquel like glue, I am stuck

See I'ma pill popper - so I'ma keep poppin' 'em  
Gimme 20 Xanax and I'ma start droppin' 'em  
They ain't no stoppin' him - when they in my system  
Mane I really miss 'em - can you help me get 'em  
I heard you have Clidina, on that fucking pill shed  
Gimme some fucking Ec' - gimme some Percocets  
I need me some four bar, so I can break down  
Cause a nigga like me 'finna take it to funky town

Oxycontin - Xanax Bars - Percocet and Lortab  
Valiums - Morphine - patches - Ecstacy - and it's all up for grab  
What you want - what you need - hit me up I got you mane  
What you want - what you need - hit me up I got you mane"

Only one person in my contact list has that ring tone, Karson. My older brother was calling me, now I will have to get off my ass and drive to the airport to go get him. Being the younger brother sucks. I picked up my Verizon Dare and pressed talk only to await my doom.

"Hello," I spoke into the speaker.

"Hay little brother how's it hittin'?"

"It's all good, so where are you, and do I need to come get you?" I asked.

"Um yeah sorry Edward, I know you have better things to do then coming to pick me up. I'm also sorry about all this; you know having to come live with you. I know I messed up, but it was all worth it. This girl was the most amazing girl I have ever laid my eyes on. She's smart, funny, and gorgeous. It was all worth it for her." Okay that was weird. Karson has never and I mean NAVER talked that deeply about anyone ever.

"It's okay Karson; this girl must be something special for you to be talking so highly of her." I stated, instead of asked.

"She is, to bad I won't be able to see her again. I guess I'm glad her dad didn't press charges, she is only like 16 maybe 17 but she is a miner."

"Dude, that's illegal are you crazy you could be arrested! Are you that much of a idiot to sleep with a miner! Karson is this why you where fired?"

"Yes, that was why I got fired and why she got expelled. She was worth it, we where together for a little over a month and I got hooked. I miss her." Wow he is plunging to the bottom of the ocean as we speak.

"Okay let me get this straight, you've been sleeping with her for over a month and you miss her. Damn dude you're in deep."

"Um, yeah I am." Simple answer, huge problem.

"Okay dude where you are? I need to pick you up and right now clear my head."

"Um, my plain lands in 30 minutes meet me at the coffee shop in the airport."

"Kay I'll see you there."

I hung up on phone graved the keys to my porch SP580 and was on my way to the airport.

~15 minutes later at the Airport~

I was at the airport with 15 minutes to spare. Witch was all in all a good thing considering how much I needed to calm down. I love him and all but he just has too much drama goin' on.

I decided to make my way to star bucks in the airport. Who cares if I'm 15 minutes early? I certainly don't. I'll order my venti cinnamon Brava estreto late now and get another latter.

I made my way in to the coffee shop and ordered my drink. Waited, payed, and added raw sugar. I was looking for a table to sit at when I saw her. This incredible girl looked so familiar. But who is she I cant place where I know her from.

She had brown hair with natural streaks. Her lips where full and plump. Her body was like a Victoria Secret model.

I made my way over to her I still had about ten minutes tell Karson's plane landed and I had to know who this girl is. So here I am walking up to a gorgeous stranger in a coffee shop. I was so anxious…wait why would i be anxious I'm Edward Cullen? I'm the school's number one. I talk to girls all the time.

"Um, hey is this seat saved?" I smiled at her, the smile always worked.

"No it isn't and I was about to go." She looked up at me, with her big brown eyes. I sat down across from her.

"And why is that?"

"Because I have some where I need to be and if I stay any longer I'll be late." She got up and started walking away but she turned to look at me. "Oh, and your pretty good at poker, but your people skills not so much!" then she walked away.

I wonder what all that was about?

**

* * *

**

#$%Whytni#$%

**So how was it and tell me if I should ever do Edward point of view again cuz I have no idea.**

**Luv ya,**

**~monster**

**~PoP-TArT**

**~Whytni**

**~Whitney**


	12. Chapter 11

**iii know you all are pissed at me for not updating in for like ever and I'm really sorry about it.**

**I've had allot going on with me and I've been having extra classes after school to keep up on every thing.**

**but look at it this way--the more reviews i get the more chance i have to update. **

**so we just had our Edward and Bella introduction. you might not have figured it out but the girl that he met in the**

**air port Starbucks was Bella. i know I'm SO excited. **

**back to story**

* * *

chapter ten BPOV

Peace's of me

* * *

i just saw the most hottest man in the universe and surprisingly he looked familiar. i took awhile but i finally figured it guy from my dads little get together. the tequila shots. the game winning. and the after effects. it was still a little fussy but i got the basics in there. he just came up to me and asked to sit at my table and i couldn't talk to him then it would be a little to confusing for me. i mean what where the odds of running into him again. my dad lives crossed the country and he was here in concord. god how small is this world?!

ugg! why must people be so activating? i don't know that's why i asked you so why don't you answer you little annoying voice that talks when i wont quite. where are you when i actually need to talk?! uh answer that! yep yep you cant what now i win you lose hahahaha!!!

_do you have any idea how stupid you look talking to your self in a public air port? because your look-in pretty stupid, I'm trying really really hard to keep a strait face!_

Oh god your back! you know i was just kidding and HOW RUDE. you cant just go telling me i look like an idiot. I'm the bigger person. i win you lose. get it in your head, you weird voice that no one else hears.

_um, i don't think its possible for me to leave to alone little miss. so suck it up and deal with it. my mind and your mind are the same freaking thing so your the one that needs to get it in there head. do you get how idiotic you are fighting with the little voice in side your head called your sub conscious. you need help beyond i can give you._

your mean!!!:

_get over it!!_

* * *

Edwards point of view

Okay, that was weird.

"_your pretty good at poker, but your people skills not so much." _

what is that supposed to mean.

"EDWARD!!"

i looked up to see my older brother in front of me. wow time fly when your confused.

"hey Karon how are you man?" i said after we did a quick guy hug.

"I'm okay, how bout you?"

"I'm all good come on lets get your stuff out to the car before it gets to crowded in here."

we graved his bags loaded them into my car and drove off in the direction of Middle-Sex Acadeimy.

* * *

**i know its short and your already mad at me but im trying. **

**please review i know i will update faster the more reviews i get 8P**

**thanks for reading and thanks for thouse of you who did review.**

**luv ya,**

**~whytni**

**~monster**

**~whitni**


	13. Chapter 12

'Welcome to Middlesex Academy'

I reed over the sign about ten times before I finely realized I was really here. I've been standing at the front steps for the past five minuets and I just realized im here. Hopefully this times longer then the last.

Im seeing teens walking acrosed this huge campus in uniforms, they're not as dreadful as all the other ones ether. The yellow cab drove away three minuets ago leavening me, and two huge duffle bags behind. The only thought running through my mind is that I might actually get a redo. Starting over. Sounds like fun.

_Breath in, and out…_

Here I go, walking up the stairs. All eyes on me, yea me. In the center of attention again, Ugg I hate the spot light at the moment.

_Please don't fall, Bella if you fall trip, fall, and land on someone I will kill you!!!_

Im trying really hard not to listen to that little voice inside my head, so I don't fall down the stairs.

_Shut the hell up Bella. Don't act like an idiot!_

Gurr!!!

I herd "OMG who the hell is that!" and "Who's the fresh meat!" Ugg I absolutely hate today's generation! Would any one actually talk to me like that to my face, I think not!

There's people glaring and gawking at me from every direction. A few cat calls coming from the jock section. 'Bitch' and 'slut' coming from the jock-ogling girls. Yep sound like a new school all right. Ugg save me now.

I was right under the first arch thingy when the only people I saw were a group of four people. I decided it would be safe to stop and figure out where my dorm room was.

As I was looking at the paper work I had gotten last night, I realized I could over here their conversation.

"…Yeah dude, I mean just look at my side of the story." A familiar voice spoke.

"Em you went to California and didn't take us, that's mean!" coming from a small hyper girl.

"Guys I was visiting my sister who I haven't seen in four years. Im sorry I didn't take you guys!" that familiar voice spook again.

"fine, but next time your taking us!" again the hyper girl talking.

As I was looking at the group I realized that the tall muscular guy was Emmett. With his brown curly hair and huge frame it was easy to recognize.

"So…any one heard about this new girl?" the blond girl mumbled.

"Well I hear she's a rebel." The other guy said.

"I hear she hot!" Emmett said, wow that's weird.

"Hello, your girlfriends right here!" the blond said. Hum girlfriend, so that must be Rose.

"Sorry babe."

I was thinking about how I was going to tell Em about me here, ill just call him.

I picked up my voyager and dialed his number.

Ring Ring Ring

Emmett looked at his phone and smiled a huge smile "its my baby sister"

"Hey Bella!"

"Hi Emmett, so guess what!"

"What?"

"I got kicked out of my school again."

"Were are you going to go now?"

"Um, that's the thing, um…turn around." He did as I said, his eye growing when he saw me.

"BELLA" then he ran to me and pulled me into a huge bear hug

"Em…cant…breath"

"Oh, sorry," he let me go the smile still on his face.

"So you're going here now?"

"No shit Sherlock!"

&%$#%$EPOV$&#$#^%$

"Dude, this place is huge!" Karson was commenting on my dorm room.

"Its bigger then my last dorm, being caption of a few sport teams helps get a bigger room I guess."

"Ya I can tell, you got a single and a huge loft type dorm." Ok dude, why are talking about my dorm.

"Um, yeah. So the couch pulls out into a bed and there's another closet for you to put your stuff in." I informed him.

"Yeah, thanks bro I really appreciate this."

"No problem, but hey I got to go take a shower."

Ok dude."

**

* * *

im soooo sory i havent updated for a really long time,**

**please forgive me**

**~whitni**


	14. Chapter 13

EDWARDS POV

"Edie!"

Ugg, why do i have to hear that anoying chick squek everytime i walk outside?

"Hey jaseica."

"um its jessica"

"i said that."

"YA sure what ever...So i was thinking, lets like go out tonight!"

"Um, sorry cant."

"But why?!"

"i have plans. um i got to go...by jasmin."

"Its JESSICA!!!"

wow that girl neads to chill out.

my phone viberated just as i was gettin to the campus,

**"Broken, Beat & Scarred"**

**You rise you fall your down and you rise again  
What don't Kill you Makes you more strong  
You rise you fall your down and you rise again  
What don't Kill you Made you more strong  
Rise Fall down Rise again  
What don't Kill you Makes you more strong  
Rise Fall down Rise again  
What don't Kill you Made you more strong  
Through black days through black nights  
Through pitch black insides**

**Breaking your teeth on the hard life coming  
Show your scars  
Cutting your feet on the hard earth running  
Show your scars**

**Broken Beat and Scarred  
But we die hard**

**Dawn the death the fight to the final breath  
What don't Kill you Made you more strong  
The Dawn the death the fight to the final breath  
What don't Kill you Make you more strong  
Dawn Death Fight Final breath  
What don't Kill you Make you more strong  
Dawn Death Fight Final breath  
What don't Kill you Make you more strong  
The scratch me they scrape me they cut and rape me**

**Breaking your teeth on the hard life coming  
Show your scars  
Cutting your feet on the hard earth running  
Show your scars**

**Breaking your life and Broken Beat and Scarred  
But we die hard**

**Breaking your teeth on the hard life?? are coming  
Show your scars  
Cutting your feet on the hard earth running  
Show your scars**

**Bleeding your soul in a hard luck story  
Show your scars  
Spilling your blood in the hot sun's glory**

**Breaking your life and Broken Beat and Scarred  
But we die hard**

**We die hard!!!  
We die hard  
**

_**to:ED,**_

_**Fr:Hayden**_

_**hey dude there is a major hotty hanging with Emmett and your famliy!**_

**hummm this might be intresting...**

**To:Hayden**

**Fr:ED**

**hum how hot are we talkin bout?**

_**To:ED**_

_**Fr:Hayden**_

_**Smokein!!!**_

**To:Hayden**

**Fr:ED**

**ware the hell are you!**

_**To:ED**_

_**Fr:Hayden**_

_**the feilds, run dude run!!!**_

**

* * *

**

_**BELLA POV**_

"um guys why is evevryone stareing at us?" i asked when we reached the feilds. i had found out that Rose and Alice wer my roommates and we stoped to put all my stuff away. i dorm was incredabul, three bed three and a half bath a fully stocked liveing rome and kitchenet.

"come on bella, your the hot new play toy of corce the guys are stareing at you!" Alice said to me almot like it was obvious.

you could actualy hear emmett gurring at the gocking at me. it was funny to say the least.

"Emmett calm down, shes a big girl, she can take care of her self!" rose imformed her boyfreind.

"shes my little sister!" Emmett screamed out.

"Emm i can fend for my self." i ran backwards and ran into somone, there arms wraped around my bare waist.

turning around i was met with stunnning green eyes and a amazing croked smile**.**

**

* * *

I'm SO sorry i haven't updated for a really long time,**

**please forgive me**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**i get a lot of story adds but not reviews!!!**

**~whitni**


	15. Chapter 14

!!!Peace's of me!!!!

chapter 14

BPOV

OH MY GOD!!! I cant believe he's here. I mean seriously I first met him around North America, then in the air port, and now here! Ugg the big guy up there must seriously hate me.

"well long time no see gorgeous." the green eyed gambling god said to me with his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"humm, yeah not long enough in my eyes, but hey who cares what I think." I replied in a toxic tone, not even trying to be nice.

Ha ha he looked shocked that I didn't respond the way he wanted. Oh well suck on that!!!

~oh I know something he can suck

UGG cant you ever go away! Your my ulterior ego, your supposed to come out when I don't want to deal with it. NOT RIGHT NOW!

~umm ya that's not really working for me and with your acting stupid and getting us in deep shit I have to permanently be here to ketch you when you fall so to speak.

Hey I resent that!

~ha ha to bad, so sad. Deal with it!

OH let me tell you something-

`~m yeah there is this seriously HOT guy trying to talk to you right now and with your fast pace faceless expressions he looks confused.

Wait. WHAT!

~Um hum, yeah if I was you id start talking to the person with an actual face instead of me...

um yeah I think your right BYBY weird Jimney Cricket thing in my head!

"um are you okay?" that green eyed god asked me.

"yeah. Why?" I mered back.

"you whir kind of out of it for a second there."

"Well im fine for your information?" wow im kinda being bitchy.

"um okay you don't have to be a complete bitch about it." and with that his arm around my wait feel.

"excuse me but-" I was cut off with my big brother cutting off my air supply my squeezing his arms around my waist.

"Edie where to you get off calling my little sister a bitch!" Emmett defended me.

"She's being a complete bitch Em I mean-wait did you say little sister?" his expression was priceless. It's one of the funniest yet hottest I've ever seen.

"yeah I said little sister. Why do you got a problem hanging around mini me?!" wow Emmett can be pretty vicious.

"NO...not at all Em, calm down id love to get to know your sister." the green eyed god said.

UGG hello im still here, im not just Emmett's little sister I do have a name and its Bella. Say it with me BELL-A!

~Well actually your name is Isabella not Bella. Isabella.

Go away Jimney Cricket!

~No I don't wanna! Plus that would be kinda hard to do, scene you know I'm stuck in your head!

Gurrr...i don't like you Jimney.

~oh don't worry I don't mind.

Are you ever going to leave me alone!

~umm, no probably not.

FINE, im going to go talk to real people! BYE!

~Wow talk about bipolar....

"ummm...hello im here you know!" i informed the two.

"what you have a problem getting to know me Bella, was it." that green eyed god

"well i think we got to know each other pretty well a while back, or don't you remember." i smiled at him.

"what are you talking about?" he asked.

"lets just say your pretty good at poker, and holding your liqueur."

**_Get Off Of My Back Lyrics_**  
Bryan Adams

**Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know** _(yeah)  
_**Get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way cause I'm wild and untamed  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
You know this train is coming off this track  
Get off of my back** (yeah) _(ohh)  
_**Get off, get off, get off, get off,  
Get off, get off, get off,  
Get off of my back**

**Yeah get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way cause I'm wild and untamed  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back**

**You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
Don't think that you can't find a way in  
That's what I'm saying  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know**

**Oh, get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way cause I'm wild and untamed  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back**

**Oh, if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know**

**Get off, Get off**

**Yeah get off of my back  
Get off,**

**

* * *

**

Thank you for R&R

please Review...

thanks for not killing me for not updateing but hey ill try to do it a little later this week,

it all matters how many reviews i get

and sorry for cutting off there

but i think cliff hangers a stuff like that are good

if you got any tips on music for upcoming chapters go ahead and tell me

once again sorry and thanx

love ya

~whitni


	16. Chapter 15

Peace's of Me

Last time on Peace's of Me:

chapter 14 end

`Are you ever going to leave me alone!

~umm, no probably not.

`FINE, im going to go talk to real people! BYE!

~Wow talk about bipolar....

"ummm...hello im here you know!" i informed the two.

"what you have a problem getting to know me Bella, was it." that green eyed god

"well i think we got to know each other pretty well a while back, or don't you remember." i smiled at him.

"what are you talking about?" he asked.

"lets just say your pretty good at poker, and holding your liqueur.".......................

* * *

Chapter 15

BPOV

"wait, what?" Edie asked totally unaware of what happened a few mouths prier.

"how rude Edie? You seriously don't remember! I feel so a fended." I replied with fake extuseasum.

"what are you talking about?" damn is he really that dense when he is drunk? I guess so.

I just rolled my eyes, turned around, and walked away.

"wait Bells, wait for me!!!!" Em called. I stopped where I was waiting for my big brother. "what was that about bells?"

he added with the really cute confused face. Hehe who woulda thought my brother could be so cute? not i thats for sure!

"nothing me andd edie just have a past, thats all big bro." i responded.

it was quiet for a few minuets, just me and my big brother walking.

"So why did you come her? i mean i know im awsome and that you got expeled from your old school but why Middlesex? you could of gone any where with your grades and you pick the school i go to. dont get me wrong, i love haveing my lil sister here. im just wondoring." aww Ems being all careing!

"Em, i love you. i missed you when you frist left for middlesex. you;ve been here for years and ive been to bording schools around the country. i wont to stay in one place and i thought that comeing here, to middlesex, would make me want to actully try. haveing my big brother her when i need him to scare to monsters away, or even just a hug from my brother bear. i came here for a new start. one that i can have you in again." i was geting all sentamental. god i love my older brother!

"Awwww! damn little sis, who woulda thought that you of all people could get so sentamantel and sweet, not i thats for sure!" haha me and my big bro are to mucch alike!

"haha neither not i!" i responed.

* * *

Edwards Point Of View...

Okay so im here siting in my dark living room trying to figure out what happened today. i mean it all happend so fast.

i saw the hotest girl ive ever seen.

picked up me brother.

saw her again.

was bitched out by one of my best freinds.

and so much more.

so here i am sulcing trying to figure out how i know the bueatiful girl. i know i have seen her before. she looks like some one a vagely know. i want to know her more.

"hey bro! are you in here?" karson called out.

no. im not. "yeah in the living room." i called out to karson.

"why is it so dark in her?" he said turning on the light.

"well now its not. what do yu want brother of mine?" i retreated back.

"sorry, whats got yur panties up in a bunch?!"

"nothing, so what do you want?" i asked in a casual tone.

"okay just change the subject, i wanted to talk. your my brother and i know nothing about you." i just looked at him like he was crazy. "you either start tellin me your life story or we talk about what you where thinking about before i turned on the light. you chose." damn he gave mu and ulitmatum.

"Bella Swan."

"Wait, Bella goes HERE!"

* * *

_**YaY! i updated!!!!**_

_**im so so so sorry for how long it took!**_

_**really i am, long story**_

_**it dont excuse the fact i stop writeing for a while...**_

_**any sagestions for the next chapters tell me!**_

_**thanx for reading!**_

_**please Review!!!**_

_**~WHITNI**_


End file.
